


What It's Like to Be New

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose series of drabbles and snippets. I wanted this to be a sort of 'what would happen if Kurogane and Fai met without being sent away/leaving?' Canon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like to Be New

"Again Kurogane?"

Kurogane flicks his sword, ridding the blade of excess blood before he turns and gazes at the woman. Tomoyo stands, Souma by her side as always, her eyes scanning over the fallen assassins that are now nothing more than corpses staining the palace's roof crimson.

"You rather I’d left them alone and let them kill you?"

"Kurogane!" Souma scolds from her princess's side. Kurogane scoffs, used to the older woman's attempts to watch his tongue.

"It's alright." She says gently and smiles at the other woman, before her dark eyes turn once more to her other ninja. "You shouldn't kill so needlessly."

"It is my job."

"You are to protect me Kurogane, not slay every person around you." She frowns as she notices the anger still in his eyes. Those are not the same eyes of the boy she had helped so many years ago, they’re harder, more bloodthirsty now. She worries about her friend.

"Tch. Whatever." Kurogane gives her the barest of nods as he passes her and in turn she watches him leave.

\---

Tomoyo wakes abruptly, her chest heaving as she rushes to fill her lungs with air. Souma steps in from the shadows alert and ready to protect her princess from any intruders. Waving her away, Tomoyo smiles and Souma leaves once more in understanding.

Catching her breath she tries to collect herself from the visions that had come to her. Porcelain fingers tainted with dark blood, pain, someone shattering, a sickness that's black and coiling. Her brow furrows, for once not knowing what they meant. She sighs and lies back down hoping to get an answer to her questions.

\---

Kurogane stands straight, the perfect picture of alertness, as the Tsukiyomi and the Empress Amaterasu sit and talk over tea. Souma kneels beside the empress off to the side and behind their leader, ready for any commands from her mistress.

"Kurogane, perhaps you could leave someone alive long enough for us to question?"

He only stares at Amaterasu before resuming his previous actions of scanning every inch of the room for anything out of the ordinary. Souma gasps and Kurogane's hand already has Ginryuu half unsheathed, his body posed to attack his target.

"Both of you stop, it's nothing to worry over." Kurogane isn't as convinced as Souma is as all of them watch the air in front of them distort and twist. Red eyes widened as a figure emerges, hunched over onto the wooden floor. He approaches without a second thought, ready to dispatch this person if they have any ill will towards either woman. Souma stands in behind him, ready to deflect any weapon aimed for the empress or princess behind her.

Sounds leave the person huddled on the floor, Kurogane is surprised as they reach his ears and he recognizes them. This person is sobbing, it's a choked and mangled sound, but it’s there and the ninja's hand goes to his sword on instinct.

"Kurogane, don't hurt him." Tomoyo stands, her voice stern.

He reaches with his free hand and places it on a slim shoulder that's underneath a heavy coat. The body turns and he's startled to see so much blood on the man's clothes. He looks up at this stranger's face and is greeted by a slender face, that would probably have been more attractive had it not been for the tears and pained expression on contorting the features. Blonde hair was matted down with dried blood and dirt. Blue eyes, distant and hollow and the ninja had to wonder if the blonde even knows he's in front of him.

Kurogane wondered to himself why he hadn't taken notice of this man's dirtied clothes earlier, but puts it aside as another sob racks the small body. "Kurogane, take him to one of the rooms close to your own." Tomoyo says behind him and he nods.

The man's light and shaking as Kurogane lifts him up. Souma calls for others to stay and watch over Tomoyo and Amaterasu, who tells the woman to follow Kurogane and help if needed.

\---

The stranger's name, it turned out, was Fai. And after a week had passed he finally spoke to another person. Kurogane had only huffed at the blonde when he had been greeted. That first week, Tomoyo had told Kurogane to watch over the other man, to make sure that nothing happened to him while healers ran in and out of the room ever few hours to make sure the man ate and check over the injuries he had been littered with when he had dropped into their world.

After the blonde had snapped out of whatever had happened to him, he and Tomoyo had made quick friends. Kurogane was still uncertain about the man.

"Thank you." Kurogane steps inside the blonde's room as usual for the past week. Fai is sitting out on the balcony looking down and into one of the courtyards. Kurogane notices his hair catching the afternoon sun and watches for a moment as it seemingly glows in the light.

"..."

"Tomoyo-san told me you were keeping watch over me."

"She told me to."

"Still, you don't trust me. I imagine you would have watched me even if she hadn't said anything."

"I trust very few."

\----

"I've never seen such weather...it's refreshing." Fai says as they walk through one of Shirisaki's gardens. A month has passed since the blonde came to them and Kurogane wonders if Tomoyo knows why the blonde came here. Kurogane frowns at the thought that he only knows the blonde's name and nothing more.

He has since begun following Fai around the palace, still not trusting the blonde on his own. He doesn't trust magic and he knows this man is strong.

"It's just spring, nothing special."

"I've always seen snow and ice and the cold. It's nice to be warm." Fai says it wistfully and Kurogane looks at him. He sees those blue eyes clouded in thought, a faint smile over the other's lips, and he catches himself wondering what it is that's causing that expression.

\---

"Has Kuro-san always been so gruff?" Fai asks as he smiles over his tea cup. The four of them are sitting in one of the palaces many rooms, talking about whatever comes to mind and enjoying each other's company. Or at least the women and Fai are, Kurogane is still guarding them while the subject changes to him.

"I'm afraid so." Tomoyo's says as she smiles at Kurogane's expense.

"Don't call me those damned names."

"Kurogane!" Souma scolds him once more for his language in front of Tomoyo, who only laughs.

\----

Three weeks since he last saw the palace gates, Kurogane is relieved to be home, as he and the other ninja ride underneath the large archway leading to the main courtyard. Amaterasu had sent him away to deal with bandits near the borders. He smirked at the memory of their surprise at seeing over a dozen of Amaterasu's elite forces coming for them.

Kurogane is startled when he scans the people outside waiting for all of them and sees Fai standing as well. Their eyes lock for a moment and Kurogane's the first to look away, he takes notice that the man's off to the side of everyone else. He pulls at his horse's reins and the creature stops. Dismounting, Kurogane hands the reins over to one of the stable hands approaching him, gathering his things from the saddle he leaves and walks briskly over to Fai.

"Aren't you supposed to have someone following you?"

"Kuro-rin was gone."

He growls lowly at the name and walks away, heading towards his room, he notes that Fai's following him as they pass everyone and enter the palace.

"I'm not your babysitter."

"Tomoyo-san said I didn't need an escort." They walk up the stairs and down several halls before Kurogane opens the door to his room and steps inside. He leaves it open, knowing Fai will follow him regardless, and throws his bag on his bed. The door shuts behind him as predicted and Kurogane begins taking off his armor, he notices the scratches and stains and knows he'll have to work on them tomorrow. "...You weren't hurt were you?"

"Idiot." He removes Ginryuu from his hip and sets his sword in its proper place before he goes back to shedding the rest of his armor. He tries not to think of why the blonde would be concerned, so he pushes them aside. "A couple of bandits aren't going to hurt me."

"I'm glad." He turns and looks at Fai and is surprised to see the man smiling at him. It makes him pause and just take in the other for a moment.

"Whatever."

\---

"Why did you come here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"There was nothing left for me."

"Then we have more in common than I thought."

\---

"The trees here are lovely."

"Just trees." Kurogane looks over to see the blonde gazing up over head to the sakura branches and to the tiny pink blossoms that are beginning to bloom and show themselves.

"Kuro-san is always so gruff."

"What did I say about those names?"

Fai leans upwards and gives Kurogane a quick kiss to the cheek. Kurogane doesn't complain just frowns and looks away, it's not at all how he imagined his reaction and doesn't want to linger on why he doesn't just push the blonde, curse, and stalk away in anger.

\---

This is another thing Kurogane can't quite understand. Ever since he had been surprised with the faint press of lips against his skin, the ninja had found himself watching Fai even more than he had before. But it was different, now he noticed insignificant things about the blonde. He noticed the way the corners of the other man's lips would curve softly when he talked with Tomoyo, or how Fai's hair curled and framed his face when it grew too long.

It was frustrating and caused Kurogane to glare even more than usual around the palace halls. Tomoyo and Amaterasu gained endless amusement from the man's short temper and constantly teased Kurogane until he glowered at them throughout the day.

And the worst part was when Kurogane was around the wizard.

It brought memories he had long since locked away and only confused him more.

\---

"It was very nice of Kuro-kun to walk with me." They're walking down one of the city streets, it's raining lightly and Kurogane is holding an umbrella – its bamboo handle resting against his shoulder. Fai smiles as the small basket he brought with him knocks against his hip as they walk together.

A mumbled 'whatever' meets the blonde's ears and Fai smiles a little more. The blonde thinks it odd that Tomoyo would send him out into an oncoming storm to retrieve some flowers, with only the excuse of wanting to make an arrangement with them.

"And you're being quite the gentleman, holding an umbrella over both of us." Fai said and Kurogane turned to look away from the shorter man, a glare set on his features while they walked.

"If you get sick, I'll be the one stuck having to take care of you." He complains and he swears to himself at the lack of venom in the response.

The palace gates come into view, the city vanishing behind them. It doesn't take them but a few minutes to reach one of the castle's entrances. Kurogane shakes the rain from the umbrella, as Fai watches, standing beside him.

"I suppose I should find Tomoyo-san and give these to her." He says, indicating the bundle of irises he held. Kurogane turns and looks at him for a moment before he props the umbrella against the wall.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment before Kurogane grabs the front of the yukata Fai's wearing and brings him closer.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai's eyes are wide and confused as Kurogane scans his face. Pushing back the urge to just push the blonde away, Kurogane closes the gap between them and kisses Fai. A dull thud and purple flowers lay scattered around their feet.

It's over almost as quickly as it started. And Kurogane releases Fai. Blue eyes are wide when they look at him and Kurogane turns his head to look away, a faint blush ghosting over his cheeks. "For you kissing me." Fai smiles before Kurogane glares as the soft sound of laughter meets his ears.

"It seems Tomoyo-san won't be getting her flowers."

"Tch. She sent you so she could send me with you." Kurogane can just imagine the smug look Tomoyo had been wearing since she had sent them on their way.

He watches idly as Fai scoops the flowers up, a few petals floating back to the floor, and puts them back in the small basket. Setting them beside the door, the wizard straightens and smiles at Kurogane before the ninja feels fingers thread through his own.

Subconsciously his hand tightens around the other’s and Kurogane huffs before he turns and walks inside, tugging the blonde with him. "Kuro-pon's blushing."

"Dammit, stop calling me those names and I'm not blushing!" The door slides shut behind them as it continues to rain outside.

\---

It's another night of watching over Tomoyo. It's another night of Kurogane coming back from being scolded as he walks over the bodies littering the castle's roof. He steps inside his own room, tugging and pulling armor off as he goes. Ginryuu is held and set aside for cleaning later.

"You should be asleep." He says behind him as the door opens and the soft footfalls of Fai are all he hears. A bowl of water is placed in front of him as he sits on his bed. Fai's smile is dulled as he looks over the other man, taking in the black clothes that fill the room with the scent of sweat and blood.

"I knew Kuro-min would need some help." He offers as he dips the end of washcloth in the water and leans forward to wipe away a smear of blood across a tanned cheek.

"I can clean myself."

"Kuro-pon should rest as much as he can." Kurogane hates to admit to himself that he is tired. Instead he keeps quiet as Fai washes away the blood that's soaked through his clothes and onto his skin. He doesn't admit to himself that he likes the steady feel of the other man's hands.

\---

Kurogane kisses the skin beneath Fai's ear, he smirks at the soft gasp that comes from him. He had chased the blonde throughout the palace halls and when he had finally managed to pin Fai, they had kissed. It was soon after that both men had found themselves in one of their rooms, neither had cared much to actually look.

His fingers thread through blonde hair as he leaves another kiss against a pale throat. Fai sighs softly underneath him. Their clothes are wrinkled and barely still on them. Sunlight pours in through the open door that leads to the balcony, it causes Fai's hair to shine and Kurogane stares at the contrast for a moment before he rocks against the blonde.

A soft sound leaves Fai and nails dig into Kurogane's arms before the blonde turns and moves until he kisses the other man's temple.

\---

"My parents died when I was younger and after I left home I came here. My mother passed away first. She was a priestess, but she was always sick." Kurogane says as he sits on their bed and polishes Ginryuu. Fai sits up immediately as the words register with him.

"..." Fai is surprised about what Kurogane is telling him. He's taken aback at the sudden revelation and all he can do is sit and listen.

"It was years later when my father died, he was always fighting the demons along the border and just didn't come back."

"Why tell me this?"

"I wanted to tell you. You're the type that is concerned with the past." Kurogane shrugs before he sheathes Ginryuu and places the sword to the side.

"But you don't know anything about me."

"Your past doesn't mean anything to me, it's who you are now and who you will be that matters."

\---

Kurogane looks up at Fai baffled as to how exactly he ended up on his ass. Laughter above him brings him out of his stupor and Fai bends down to offer him a hand.

Around them various others on the training ground watch with mixed expressions of awe and bewilderment. Kurogane glares and stands while dusting himself off.

"Kuro-san did say he wanted to see me fight." Fai's voice is still light with laughter as he moves to let the ninja stand on his own, a smug smile lining his lips as he does.

"Best two out of three."

\---

It's been a while since Fai had kissed him underneath the trees, even longer since the blonde had arrived in Nihon. Kurogane notices during the winter, that Fai grows quieter, especially when it snows. He watches from their room as Fai's eyes are lost in thought as he looks from the balcony at the falling snow.

Kurogane knows not to push unless Fai initiates any talk about where the man came from. He's tried it too often, to only end up with a distance wedged between them.

"You'll catch a cold sitting in front of that open door."

"It snowed like this all the time back then, but now it doesn't feel so lonely." Kurogane stands and pulls Fai up, before he shuts the door and takes them to bed.

"You lived alone?"

"No, Yuui was always there beside me until he-" Fai stops when he realizes what he's said. Sighing, Kurogane just pulls Fai close as they lay down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've already told you your past doesn't matter." He grumbles and closes his eyes when he feels Fai nodding against his chest.

"He died and it was my fault...he was sick and I couldn't help." It's something that Kurogane is surprised to hear as he holds the other to him. "We were taken in, a lot of people died and I ran after I killed him."

The ninja pauses to process the information and knows Fai is talking about two separate matters. He remembers the blood that had covered Fai when he fell from the sky in front of him and can't find it in himself to think badly about what he's just heard.

He tightens his hold on the other man, offering what comfort he is able to.

\---

It's spring again and whenever Kurogane sees Fai he notes how the blonde seems lighter, as if something heavy has left him. It causes him to smile, before he realizes he's done so.

"Kuro-wankoro's staring again."

"I'm not staring." Kurogane glares and folds his arms in denial as Fai teases him.

\----

"Again Kurogane?"

Kurogane doesn't reply as he stalks past Tomoyo and Souma, even as the female ninja scolds him for his manners. The moon rises high above them, illuminating the blood splattered across the clay roof. Tomoyo watches as Kurogane leaves before she turns to see the bodies scattered around her.

A groan echoes close by and Souma jumps to attention calling for others to attend to the wounded. The princess turns back to where Kurogane has left, a soft smile spreads across her lips at the discovery. She knows her lesson has finally taken root within the man, but she also knows she'll have to thank Fai tomorrow, perhaps with a new yukata.

\----

Kurogane sits up, his chin resting on Fai's shoulder as they enjoy the morning together. The blonde's hair has grown just below his shoulders and is brushed aside over Fai's other shoulder as Kurogane wraps his arms around the slender man.

"I think I can be happy here with Kuro-tan." Fai smiles as he tilts his head to the side to rest against Kurogane, his hands moving to cover Kurogane’s that rest on his stomach. The ninja smirks and doesn't reply.


End file.
